


DC Comicsverse Drabbles

by Rubynye



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A story idea and why I didn't write it.</p></blockquote>





	1. Learning to Fly

_**Learning to Fly (DC Comics Fanfic, rated G, holiday drabble)**_  
**Holiday Drabble**  
Title: Learning to Fly  
Written for: My Intrepid Roommate [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: John/Shayera (aka Green Lantern/Hawkgirl)  
Rating: G  
Warning: fluff so light it floats.

"When did you learn to fly?"

Shayera sifted her memories for several wingbeats. The evening sky stretched rose and cobalt around them, the air was warm as a bath, and John kept up effortlessly, his hands round her waist a caress, not a tether.

"Soon after I could walk," she answered, "before I was three, I think. But I was precocious."

"You would be," he replied, low and amused; she took them higher, the city lights sparkling below like diamond dust on velvet. "When did you learn?"

"When I met you," he said, and she laughed as she kissed him.


	2. Steam and Shampooed Hair

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
anxious  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
  
_ **Steam and Shampooed Hair (DC Comics Drabble, PG; Tim/Kon)** _

Another drabble offer drabble, for [](http://buggery.livejournal.com/profile)[**buggery**](http://buggery.livejournal.com/).

Title: Steam and Shampooed Hair  
Fandom: DC Comics (current run of _Teen Titans_)  
Characters: Tim/Kon  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: This is a brief, benign avocational fiction  


Kon growls. Tim glances up. A quick sweep shows no threats in the showers, just Kon glaring downwards. "I'm gonna bust that creep out of jail, I swear."

"_What_?"

"So I can beat him up again." Kon's still growling and looking down. Tim follows Kon's gaze to a broad purple bruise on his thigh. "It's not broken," he says, shrugging, but Kon plunges in, giving Tim a faceful of wet hair and tight arms round his waist. "Better not be," Kon mumbles over Tim's heart; Tim inhales deeply of steam and shampooed hair, as his arms encircle Kon's neck, as he understands.


	3. Evaluation

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-diana](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-diana), [comics-jl](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-jl), [comics-pollen](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-pollen), [comics-toons](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-toons)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Evaluation (DC Cartoons drabble-and-a-half, PG at most)** _

I wrote this for my roommate. :D

Title: Evaluation  
Length: 150 words  
Rating: PG at most  
Spoilers: possible vague casting ones for the current season of _Justice League: Unlimited_  


"Hey, Firestorm, how'd it go today?" Booster Gold had volunteered for the mission--- crazy plants and a beautiful redhead, it sounded fun--- but they'd left him behind.

Firestorm shook his head, eyes wide. "It was _wild_, man. We won, but Wonder Woman and Dove got sprayed with psychoactive pollen or something. It made Dove all _huggy_. And--- eep!"

"Eep" was not a very heroic noise, but Booster made it too when he saw Wonder Woman, her eyes wild and hungry. She strode towards him, sleek and predatory, and the only part of him not petrified was his heart, pounding in his throat. Grabbing Booster by a fistful of costume she slammed him up against the wall; she leaned in, lips full and red, pupils dialated.

Then her nostrils flared, and she snarled and tossed him aside. Crashing into the wall, he slid down in a heap at Firestorm's feet. "Whoa."

"Whoa," Firestorm agreed.


	4. Perks of Royalty

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans), [comics-toons](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-toons)  
  
  
_ **Perks of Royalty (Comics/Cartoon drabble, G-rated)** _

Title: Perks of Royalty  
Rating: G  
Characters: Toon Titans: Titans East  
Disclaimer: These chyaracters are not mine  
Written for: [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/) :D

It's tough being the one in charge. Bumblebee has to look brave even when she vibrates with terror, come up with the best ways to meld their random assortment of talents and fighting styles into teamwork, and make sure all the equipment and systems are up and working.

It's tough, but it has its rewards: when Aqualad splashes up with some glittery sea-trinket he thought she might like; when Mas and Menos zip and tumble and laugh, dodging sunbeams; when Speedy challenges her to catch an arrow in flight and cheers when she does. It's good to be the queen.


	5. Perks of Royalty

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
tired  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans), [comics-toons](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-toons)  
  
  
_ **Perks of Royalty (Comics/Cartoon drabble, G-rated)** _

Title: Perks of Royalty  
Rating: G  
Characters: Toon Titans: Titans East  
Disclaimer: These chyaracters are not mine  
Written for: [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/) :D

It's tough being the one in charge. Bumblebee has to look brave even when she vibrates with terror, come up with the best ways to meld their random assortment of talents and fighting styles into teamwork, and make sure all the equipment and systems are up and working.

It's tough, but it has its rewards: when Aqualad splashes up with some glittery sea-trinket he thought she might like; when Mas and Menos zip and tumble and laugh, dodging sunbeams; when Speedy challenges her to catch an arrow in flight and cheers when she does. It's good to be the queen.


	6. Demon Elvis

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
mischievous  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-dick](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-dick), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim)  
  
  
_ **Demon Elvis (DC Comics drabble.25, PG-13)** _

Some while ago, [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) and I were discussing Nightwing's [famous collar](http://comicartcommunity.com/gallery/details.php?image_id=11377&mode=search) (link provided for reference; what I *really* wanted was to show you one of the early pictures where the thing stood straight up over his head). [Her drabble](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/103912.html?thread=596712#t596712)'s a lot better than mine, but mine is the one I can put in my journal.

Title: Demon Elvis  
Rating: PG-13, slash  
Pairing: Nightwing/Robin III (Dick/Tim)  
Word Count: 125 (edited up from the original 115)  
Warning: Dearth of angst.  
Timeline: Unspecified but definetely before the last year's events.  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, especially that collar.

 

"You know what would make this easier?" Dick says, leaning against wet polished granite; Tim is working two gauntleted fingers under his collar, damp spikes of hair brushing his chin. "If I still had my old suit."

Tim stops and lifts his head, unwinding his arm from Dick's waist, and Dick's laughing even before he turns towards Tim's glare. "With the collar," Tim says, between disgust and disbelief.

"You could reach my neck if I were wearing it."

Tim pulls away completely, frown a good fake, eyes shining from the mask. "Just the thought of that fashion crime---"

When Dick tackles him they skid, so Dick tucks a hand behind Tim's head. Tim of course lands gracefully, and raises an eyebrow, but forgives Dick enough to kiss him.


	7. Roses in Snow

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
pensive  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
  
_ **Roses in Snow (Comics fandom double drabble, rated G)** _

Title: Roses in Snow  
Characters: Superboy and a female OC. Hey, wait!  
Rating: G, really.   
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: As ever, a brief benign avocational fiction.  
Written for: [](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigerbright**](http://tigerbright.livejournal.com/)  


So far, she's the best thing about Boston. The way she calmly said, "Thank you, Superboy," turned her from another rescued office worker into someone he wanted to talk to; her red hair and green suit remind him a little of Poison Ivy (or Knockout), but her eyes are Bat-blue and she's, well, not evil.

Snowflakes drift down around them, kissing their cheeks with cold. "What's your favorite thing?" he asks, because girls love to be asked that. This one's a little more than a girl, and she looks at him knowingly, but answers, "real roses, summer roses, the kind that smell as good as they look."

"Wait right here," he says, and she nods. It takes him a little longer than it would take Bart, but super-senses count for something, his nose leading him to orange-red roses the same color as her hair. And hey, when he gets back she's still waiting for him, and she smiles when she sees him.

Of course, that's when Robin comes looking for him because the team's ready to go, but as he leaves she waves to him, snowflakes floating down all around her, onto her hair and the rose in her hand.


	8. Changeover

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
contemplative  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-au](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-au), [comics-dick](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-dick)  
  
  
_ **Changeover (DC Comics Drabble; PG-13)** _

*waves to everyone who replied to "Than Are Dreamt"*

Title: Changeover  
Fandom: DC Comics, specifically [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) and [](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamjar**](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/)'s [Millionaireverse](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/tag/millionaire).  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: ummm.... spoiler? Dick Grayson and more than one person with the same face? Ack.  
Warnings: slash, identity porn  
Dedicated To: The intrepid authors of one of my favorite fanfic series ever.   
Many Thanks To: [](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile)[**brown_betty**](http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/), who always improves things.  
Disclaimer: DC's property, Petra and Jamjar's idea, my drabble.

It might have been the drink he let Malone buy him. Or maybe he's just off his game. But Dick spends patrol not feeling like, well, Nightwing, and he keeps glancing across the Gotham sky for -- what? Bruce? Batman? That familiar face worn by someone he doesn't know at all?

When he climbs through Bruce Wayne's window, the playboy's cheerful smile makes Dick grin with relief and grit his teeth in frustration. He pulls his gloves off with his mouth, relaxing into showing off, and reaches for Bruce's hair... and it's wet under his hands.

"Why, darling," Bruce purrs, "you're trembling."


	9. Omake to "Able to Succeed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story idea and why I didn't write it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
calm  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-cass](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-cass), [comics-dick](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-dick), [comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-steph](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-steph), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
  
_ **Four DC Fic Snippets (DC Comics, all rated PGish, het and slash)** _

So, one of the new things I've learned in the DC Fic Fandom is the concept of "omake", which could be loosely described as an extra or bonus. This concept is a nice addition to my ficlet-writing ways.

An amusing thought, looking down these stories, is that they pretty much cover the pairings I write Tim in, though not all of the ones I like reading him in, by any means. And one day I'll get a Jason/Tim bunny, really I will.

  
Title: Omake to "Able to Succeed"  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers For: Nothing, really. Besides the obvious.  
Based on: ["Able to Succeed"](http://www.livejournal.com/users/brown_betty/39890.html#cutid1), which you should all go read. It's gen, it's perfect, and it needed to exist.  
Disclaimer: DC's, not mine.

It takes Tim two months to realize which scenario Bruce never assigned, and the thought nearly makes him lose his jumpline. It's another month before he considers it again, and meanwhile a few aspects of his life... change.

Still, it persists, undeniable. Dick is... Dick is beautiful, and does showy flips whenever he notices Tim watching, and is no less human than anyone else. Tim wonders if he really could take Dick out if it became necessary, and realizes he needs to know how he would.

He makes himself consider the issue while he watches Dick sleep, so he won't forget any features of the problem. After two hours Tim has the framework of a plan; about fifteen minutes after that Dick blinks sleepily and gives him a sweet, uncomplicated smile. "Hey, Timbo. Penny for your thoughts."

Tim shakes his head, carefully smiling around the hard lump in his throat. "They cost too much."

 

  
Title: Cool Glass  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers For/Based On: the lead-in to _War Games_ and Steph's run as Robin.  
Written For: [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: DC's, not mine.

 

He didn't forbid her to contact anyone, this time. He didn't have to. She went to see Cass before he could, to let her know what was up, and predictably she hasn't seen her since. She knows better than to try to talk to Nightwing about all this, he'd just toe the line and tell her to go home.

And Tim....

She took his job and completely messed up, what can she possibly say to him?

Not now, anyway. Later, when she's back in the suit, when she can show him. She can talk to Tim then.

Steph presses a red lipstick kiss to Tim's bedroom window and pulls her Spoiler mask back down. She's got bad guys to bust and Batman's mind to change.

 

  
Title: Just a Thought  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers For/Based On: _Teen Titans_ 13-15.  
Author's Note: A story idea and why I didn't write it.  
Disclaimer: DC's, not mine.

OK, it's kind of dumb and girly --- and Cassie would kick my ass if she heard me say that --- but I had this idea, and.... When Robin called and said he was coming back to the Titans, well, what use are superpowers if you don't _use_ them? When he arrived at the Tower, I was planning to grab him right off his feet, take him up to where the air's thin and the clouds are like glittery lace and even Bats can't fly, and kiss him. Because he's my best friend, and I should have a really long time ago, and that's how knowing he was coming back made me feel, just like flying.

He'd have kicked my ass, but it would have been so worth it.

But now.... she's dead, that blonde girl who was his girlfriend and then took over his job. Apparently Gotham's been having worse trouble than usual, some sort of gang war, and that's why he returned to being Robin, but it's also how she got killed. Rob never says much, but, well, even I have a sense of timing.

It would have been really cool, though. It really would have been.

 

  
Title: "My Shy and Humble Offering"  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers For: Nothing, really. Besides the obvious.  
Based on: [Mary's Room of Robins](http://www.livejournal.com/users/monkeycrackmary/527502.html?style=mine), wherein [](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**sharpest_rose**](http://sharpest-rose.livejournal.com/) demonstrates her awesome Robin-fu.  
Disclaimer: DC's, not mine.

She looks beautiful in the suit.

Tim always knew she would. When he discovered she was the new Robin, he'd imagined how she must look, but nothing he'd pictured was anything as vivid as seeing Steph now, after he knew he'd never see her again.

He hasn't approached her; he's standing by the wall, watching her laughing with a curly-haired brunette, her lipstick as red as her tunic, her hair a paler gold. Tim makes himself look for the definitive clue to confirm what he knows, that she's the fourth Robin from his timeline. Even though he recognizes that tilt of her head, the lilt of her giggle, the quick blush when she snorts, he has to remind himself any Steph must have these features, probably all of them do, that he saw the same smile on the slender young Steph he left making friends with Kon-el. Still, he knows that this one is his Stephanie, if he can call her that.

Steph looks so beautiful Tim's eyes hurt.

She turns, the familiar green mask around her eyes, her lenses down; when she sees him her blue-green eyes widen a little, but her mouth doesn't twitch, and he feels sick and scared and proud, and couldn't move if the wall were going to fall on him.

Her smile is like something from a better dream than he's ever likely to have again.

"I should have known I'd find you in the shadows," she says when she reaches him. "Protecting your Gothic paleness?" Her smile isn't like that other Stephanie's at all. It's nothing less than something he thought he'd never see again. Tim briefly wonders if Bruce is here -- he was Robin too, once -- and if he's feeling this same dizzying tumble of emotion because he's seen Jason.

There's so much Tim wants to tell her.

"Hm," is all he can manage, hauling himself away from the wall.

Steph smiles wider, holding out her hand. Her arm is pink and whole above the gauntlet, and Tim is, if he's honest, afraid to touch her. She might disappear again.

He makes himself reach towards her, but-- all he'll feel is their gauntlets. He strips his off, and her arm is warm, so warm and solid, beneath his fingers. She giggles as he drags his fingers down her skin, pulling her gauntlet off, and he can feel her pulse, strong as it speeds up.

Still giggling, Steph is parting her lips to say more when she winces instead. "Ow, Tim, I might need those."

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Tim forces himself to loosen his grip till he can feel her fingers, smooth and strong, slide into a more normal configuration between his. "I, just---"

"I'm glad to see you too." Steph's already smiling again, bright and easy. "This many Robins--- it's really cool, but it's also kind of creepy. It's nice to find the one I know."

Tim nods, and blinks hard against the tingling in his eyes, and wants so badly to warn her... but he couldn't warn Jason, and he couldn't warn any of the Dicks he's met, and the other of himself he's met so far just shook his head with a small, tight smile.

So Tim watches Steph smile till her forehead wrinkles, and searches for everything he's wanted to say. "The lipstick really matches the suit," he blurts inanely, and blushes, but she just grins at him again. "Thanks," she tells him, squeezing his hand.

\---------------

Robins: Main-continuity Steph-Robin and current (Bludhaven) Tim.

**Author's ~~ Excuse ~~ Note **: In the course of attempting to collect all the Steph!Robin issues I could, I had to brave the wilds of Willingham. I realized something; in the main continuity, according to canon, as far as I can tell, Tim never saw Steph in her Robin suit.

Hence, this.


	10. Not Hard Enough

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-gotham](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-gotham), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-timmy](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-timmy), [comics-toons](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-toons)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Not Hard Enough (Challenge Droubble; DC Comics Toonverse, NC-17)** _

And then there's this. I really should be ashamed of myself.

Title: Not Hard Enough  
Fandom: DC Comics, Toonverse  
Characters/Pairing: Timmy Drake/OMC  
Rating: NC-17. Thoroughly.  
Written For: [](http://users.livejournal.com/_audrey/profile)[**_audrey**](http://users.livejournal.com/_audrey/).   
Disclaimer: Toon!Tim is ~~Bruce's~~ DC's, not mine.

"Tim-- Jesus, _fuck_, Tim--"

"Yeah," Tim groans encouragingly against the shoulder under his teeth, pulling with his legs, rocking Mark or Mike or Whatever-his-name-is a little harder into him. Tim's already come twice, and now he's just sticky and getting sore. Aren't boys their age supposed to come _fast_?

"Jesus motherfucking _yes_\--" At least Matt? Mike? Whatever, at least the guy's having fun. He goes rigid all over as he finally comes, and Tim twists to watch his eyes roll up. Then he slumps, limp and heavy and damp.

"Oof," Tim complains, shoving wussily at Max's shoulders. He _is_ strong enough to heave him off, but he's not supposed to show it.

"Damn. Sorry. Sorry." Mike shakes his head as he pushes himself up on his elbows, and Tim takes a pointedly noisy breath. "God. I, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

Tim doesn't roll his eyes. That'd be way too cruel. The guy's hot and he means well, whatever he's called. It's not his fault he hit on a kid who spends his nights forty stories up with Batman and crew, busting heads and stopping crimes and living life to the hazardous full. "It was great," Tim tells him, instead of "Not hard enough."


	11. Love-In-Idleness

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
awake  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-bart](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-bart), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
  
_ **Love-In-Idleness (Challenge Drabblething; DC Comics, G)** _

Title: Love-In-Idleness  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Robin III and a friend  
Rating: G  
Written For: [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: Nothing's mine but the order of the words.

Tim stares at the pot of pansies on the windowsill, purple and yellow, white and green. The window is open, and the breeze is chilly, but Tim can't quite manage to get out of bed with his leg in traction.

This is quite inconvenient.

He glares at the window, at the flowers, at his book facedown beside him, and at the window again; outside, blue sky fades to purple and red above the skyline, and the breeze smells like approaching night. Tim should be out there, swinging and fighting and helping. If he'd been a little faster he wouldn't be here with his leg broken in three places.

The flowers refuse to wither, or fall out of the window on their own.

"Pansies! Cool!" A crackle, a gust, and Bart is standing in front of the window. "Did you know they used to be called Love-in-Idleness?"

"Hi, Bart," Tim says. Maybe the pansies can stay.


	12. Those Who Favor Fire

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-dick](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-dick), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim)  
  
  
_ **Those Who Favor Fire (Challenge Drabble, DC Comics, PG)** _

Title: Those Who Favor Fire  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Characters/Pairing: Nightwing/Robin III   
Rating: PG   
Written For: An anonymous commenter, whom I hope sees this.  
Disclaimer: DC uber alles.  
A/N: I think this title is a line from Robert Frost's "Fire and Ice", a poem I'm very fond of. Thank you, Anonymouse!

Robin's supposed to be bright in the darkness. Robin's intended to shine. Tim thinks of Robin, burning green-red-gold in the Gotham shadows, branded onto his memory.

Tim's not that kind of Robin. He's never been. When he thinks of brightness, he pictures Kon and Jason, Bart and Steph, and above all Dick, smiling bright under the big top, glowing in flight over Gotham.

That was before he saw Dick stripped of his smile and his shine, shadows in his eyes, frozen flightlessly to the ground. Tim's never been the bright kind of Robin, but to thaw Dick, he'll do more than try.


	13. GIP and Two Robinly Drabbloids

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
hopeful  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-dick](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-dick), [comics-jason](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-jason), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-steph](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-steph), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim)  
  
  
_**GIP and Two Robinly Drabbloids**_  
[](http://jemppu.livejournal.com/profile)[**jemppu**](http://jemppu.livejournal.com/) drew [The Gotham of my dreams](http://jemppu.livejournal.com/35784.html) ([which may also be seen here](http://jemppu.livejournal.com/33196.html)) and graciously allowed me to make this userpic from it.

I haven't written much lately. These two bits of fic (a double drabble and a drabble-and-a-half respectively) are kind of rough, but I need to get back in the groove somehow.

A little bit of odd Robin-ness:  
While waiting, Tim mentally rehearses the motion until it's perfect, then goes over it a few more times. It's the kind of move Dick could make without thought, but Tim has to work to even approach that kind of speed.

When he looks up again Dick is straightening his collar as he turns, satchel under his arm; the rooftop wind ruffles through his hair and the city lights gleam off the black leather jacket. "Ready for the _other_ kind of night on the town?" His grin is warm and distracting, but Tim's prepared for that; he breathes and lunges, crumpling the open edges of Dick's jacket as he yanks Dick towards himself. The leather's slick, the zipper bites coolly into his palm, and Dick's mouth is soft and shocked, then soft and warm, then mobile and sweet and hot as the satchel falls by Tim's feet.

By the time Dick gasps his hands are in Tim's hair; when Tim pushes back into their hold long enough to look up Dick's eyes are wide and dark and glittering with Gotham lights. "Ready." Tim fails to not smirk. He knows they aren't going anywhere even before Dick's fingers tighten and he kisses Tim back.

 

And a smidge of Even Robins:  
  
It makes sense, kinda, that being Robin sometimes takes Jason to stranger places than Gotham alleyways, sometimes means weirder bad guys to beat up than Gotham crooks. It makes sense that the weirdness sometimes slops over into his dreams.

But when it messes with his _wet_ dreams... The Chick-Robin he dreamt of was strong and stacked and totally hot, especially when he got her to spar and laugh and kiss him. But the memory of her thick blonde hair and thick red lipstick doesn't heat Jason like it should, and he turns up the hot water in the shower and scrubs himself a little bit harder, trying to wash away the last of the creeped-out feeling. What he can't help but remember most are her blue-green eyes, the way she looked at him at the start and at the end just before she vanished, like she was seeing a ghost.


	14. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #24: 3 Points of the Triangle

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
nostalgic  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-bart](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-bart), [comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim)  
  
  
_ **Mistletoe [DC Comics drabbloid, PG-13)** _

Title: Mistletoe  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Bart/Kon/Tim  
Warnings/Spoilers: None whatsoever. Set in a halcyon way back when.  
All Thanks To: [](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[**sister_wolf**](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/) for the idea  
Author's Notes: For my way-overdue Threesome Holiday Drabbles Project, and also [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/) prompt #24: 3 Points of the Triangle  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

A speedster's wake feels qualitatively different than ordinary breezes, once one knows what details to notice. Tim wasn't surprised to feel Bart whisk past him as he discussed party logistics with Kon, so he kept most of his attention on reining in his teammate's wild ideas. "Just because we probably _can_ find girls willing to dress up as reindeer doesn't mean we should -- Kon."

Whose expression had changed to a more local kind of leer. Tim tilted his head, feeling the slight weight in his hair; he reached up, but Kon caught his wrist. "You're under mistletoe, Robin," Kon purred in his best attempt at a low seductive tone.

Tim could have said, "don't," of course, or twisted away. But instead he simply arched an eyebrow, stood still, and let Kon kiss him, hard and warm and perfect.

In the middle of kissing back, with one tiny spare scrap of attention, Tim felt another crackle-breeze and lips lightly brushing across his cheek.


	15. Cold Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim dreams, and wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/)'s current challenge, #32, Despair, and also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[comics-kon](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-kon), [comics-robins](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-robins), [comics-steph](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-steph), [comics-tim](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-tim), [comics-titans](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/tag/comics-titans)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Cold Fire (DC Comics, threesome drabbloid, R)** _

Title: Cold Fire  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Steph/Kon/Tim  
Summary: Tim dreams, and wakes.  
Warnings/Spoilers: set after _Infinite Crisis_, in the time period when Steph and Kon were both dead.  
Author's Note: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/profile)[**drabble_a_trois**](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble_a_trois/)'s current challenge, #32, Despair, and also for [](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/profile)[**mmom**](http://community.livejournal.com/mmom/)  
_Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.

Tim wakes shivering and throbbing, his dick hard beneath his pressing hand, chill air whisking along his bare skin, light glowing through his eyelids. He blinks them open---

\-- and sees Steph and Kon, naked and radiant and kissing passionately, the sound wet and luscious. Steph's hair streams golden between Kon's fingers, her arms tight around his waist, her skin soft pink against his warm tan. Their bellies and thighs press together, Kon floating just barely off the ground, Steph balancing on one foot's toes and the other delicately arched above her exuberantly bent knee.

Steph and Kon, dripping with light, almost close enough to touch. They pull back from each other, mouths red and tender as they share a grin, as they turn two pairs of shining blue eyes on Tim, unwrapping their arms from each other to beckon him into their glow. Tim leans in obediently, his face stretching in an unfamiliar smile, just inches from their warmth in the chill, reaching for them both --

\--and he wakes up, shivering and throbbing, his blanket kicked aside, San Francisco's city lights spilling across his Titans Tower bedroom ceiling, his dick hard beneath his shaking hand.

Tim curls up to sitting, one hand pressing over his eyes as he strokes himself harshly, squeezing and pulling, his calluses scraping sparks of pleasure until his orgasm breaks. He shivers through it and slumps down again, shaking harder and harder until even the heel of his hand can't push back the tears.


End file.
